


Again

by itsCaravel



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Trans Character, it's probably real weird to be around when you're born, most pairings are only implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsCaravel/pseuds/itsCaravel
Summary: Severa would really like to not be around in the past when she's born. But Lucina had decided to stay in Ylisstol for now, so she's stuck dealing with a particular conversation again.





	Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick lil fic that's been bouncing around in my head for a few days. Severa's a character I find pretty relatable in a lot of ways, and I thought the whole time-travel thing would allow for an interesting perspective on the character. 
> 
> I might write some more stuff in this setting someday, but for now, this is a standalone one-shot. I hope you like it!

Severa was...not quite hiding, but certainly not making herself easy to find. She was sitting out on one of the castle walls, idly polishing her sword. It didn’t need polishing, but it was something to do, and she needed the distraction.

 

After the war, Severa had ended up staying at Castle Ylisse. While her other companions went off to explore the world, Lucina had remained at the castle for now; and where Lucina went, Severa went too. Back in their ruined future, Severa had pledged herself as Lucina’s knight and lady-in-waiting, and she wasn’t about to break that pledge now.

 

There were upsides to staying in Ylisstol. She got to spend time with Lucina every day, which was great. And while she still didn’t one hundred percent get along with her parents, she was able to maintain somewhat of a relationship with them.

 

Of course, there were a number of downsides to staying, and today was one of those downsides.

 

As she polished, trying to push today’s events from her mind, she heard footsteps approach her. She looked up to see Lucina, who smiled warmly. Severa still wasn’t used to seeing Lucina not equipped for combat. Today she was wearing something relatively casual - a blouse and skirt that Severa had chosen for her (at Severa’s insistence).

 

“May I join you for a bit?” Lucina asked, like she didn’t already know the answer.

 

“Do you even need to ask? Of course.” Severa replied.

 

Lucina sat down carefully next to her. “Are you doing alright?”

 

“I’m fine,” said Severa tersely.

 

“Alright.” Lucina obviously didn’t believe her. She knew Severa too well for that. But she also knew Severa well enough to know when to not push something.

 

The two sat in silence for a while. Severa wasn’t even really paying attention to her sword, wiping the same spot over and over, gazing out over the surrounding city.

 

Lucina cleared her throat. “The birth is going to happen soon. Lady Cordelia’s water broke not long ago.”

 

“Cool.” Severa had no interest in being around when she was born. “Are you going to try and talk me into being there?”

 

“No, I won’t,” said Lucina. “I understand.” She quietly moved her hand from where it rested on the ground, and found Severa’s. They silently intertwined their fingers.

 

“Do you need to be there?”

 

“It might not be a bad idea. Aunt Lissa and Aunt Maribelle likely have it handled, but they might be able to use another pair of hands.”

 

“Can’t Cynthia do it?”

 

Lucina laughed. “I love my younger sister dearly, but I’m not sure I would trust her around medical equipment. Or a newborn baby, for that matter. Not to mention she’s out right now.”

 

Severa smiled a bit, but her eyes betrayed her anxiety. She squeezed Lucina’s hand. “They’re going to know,” she said quietly.

 

“I know.” Lucina squeezed back.

 

“Gods, I just...I’ve thought about it ever since we saved the world, that I was going to have to deal with this eventually. Especially when we stayed here in Ylisse.”

 

“I’m sor-” Lucina started, but Severa cut her off.

 

“Don’t apologize. Gods, Lucina, I’m here because I want to be by your side, regardless of what happens. I can handle a few awkward conversations. I mean, I did it once. I can do it again.”

 

Lucina sighed. “If you say so, Severa. But know that you’re not alone. Just as you’ll be by my side, remember that I too will be by yours.”

 

Severa didn’t respond, and just laid her head on Lucina’s shoulder. Lucina gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

 

The two sat like that for a while.

 

“I apologize, but I should be getting back. Come find me later, if you need me,” said Lucina, giving Severa’s hand a final squeeze before getting up.

 

“Sure,” said Severa.

 

Lucina walked off, leaving Severa alone with her thoughts.  _ Gods, what am I even afraid of? Mom is mom and dad is dad. It’ll be awkward like last time, but we’ll get over it, _ she thought, then sighed.  _ I guess I just really didn’t want to do this again _ .

 

\------

 

As day turned to night and the stars appeared in the sky, Severa figured it was time to return to the castle. She was getting hungry, anyway, and it was likely her mother was out of labor.

 

On her way to the kitchen, she saw her father walking towards her. He hadn’t noticed her yet, and seemed somewhat lost in thought. Severa briefly considered ducking into a side room until he passed, but...she was tired of hiding at this point.  _ Might as well just get it over with _ .

 

“Dad,” she said. Her dad seemed startled, like she had interrupted a train of thought. He quickly regained his composure, and his face took on the same warm smile she remembered from her childhood. Seeing his face made her feel a little more at ease.

 

“Severa! It’s good to see you,” said Stahl. “Your...you’ve been born, we think.”

 

_ We think _ . That was the important part. “How’s mother?” Severa asked, hiding her anxiety behind a wall of indifference. Not like that was all that unusual.

 

“Oh, she’s okay. She and the baby are sleeping.” He smiled. “It was an uneventful birth, or so I’m told.” He chuckled a bit. “It was still extremely stressful, though.”

 

The two of them stood in awkward silence for a bit.

 

“Severa, I-” Stahl started, but Severa held up her hand.

 

“Don’t,” she said plainly.

 

Stahl sighed. “I understand. And I suppose I understand now why you didn’t want to be there.” He wrapped his arm around Severa’s shoulders. “But it’s alright. It was a bit surprising, sure, but...you’re our daughter, Severa, regardless of anything else.”

 

At some point, Severa had started to tear up a little. “...thanks, Dad.” She smiled a bit. “Who was doing the delivery?”

 

“Lissa. She was...a bit confused when she realized who Cordelia was giving birth to.”

 

“Gods, she probably blurted out something dumb.” Severa laughed. “Something like, ‘it’s a boy! Wait.’”

 

Stahl smiled. “Honestly, you’re pretty spot on. But everyone figured it out pretty quickly.”

 

Severa zoned out a bit. “I wonder if the baby will actually be...me.”

 

“Well, it’s hard to say. Honestly, having met you now, we feel a little weird just assuming that you’ll be exactly the same.” Stahl rubbed the back of his neck. “But if they are, we’ll be there for them. And if they’re not, that’s fine too.” Stahl brought Severa into a hug. “You should go check in on your mom. She’d probably like to see you.”

 

“She would, wouldn’t she.” Severa sighed. She returned the hug. “Thanks, daddy. You’re a really good person.”

 

“I do my best!” Stahl laughed. “I hope that’s not another thing I’m painfully average at.”

 

\------

 

Severa walked into the room that had been set aside for the birth. The only ones still in there were Lissa, her mother, and the baby.

 

Lissa smiled as she walked in. “Hello, Severa! I think Cordelia just woke up. She’s holding the baby.”

 

Severa gave her a nod and walked over to her mom’s bedside.

 

“Hi, mom,” said Severa.

 

“Hello, Severa,” Cordelia responded. She looked extremely tired and worn out, but also looked accomplished. “I think I know why you don’t have any siblings. I don’t want to do that again. I don’t recommend it, personally.” She laughed. 

 

Severa let a smile onto her face as well. “Don’t worry, I wasn’t planning on it.”

 

Cordelia winced once she realized what she had said, and a fog of awkwardness hung over the room.

 

“Do you want to hold the baby?” Cordelia asked.

 

Severa was taken a bit by surprise. “Oh, uh, sure. I guess.”

 

Cordelia carefully handed Severa the baby, who was wrapped up in a soft, white blanket. They were sleeping peacefully.

 

Severa felt herself smiling more. “Hey,” she said to the newborn. “Gods, you’re gonna be such a little shit.” Cordelia laughed. “I’m serious, don’t get used to this quiet. I was allegedly a hellion as an infant, according to dad,” said Severa to her mother. She looked back to the baby. “Maybe you won’t be like me. Maybe you’ll be quiet, and respectful, and you’ll like who you are. And you’ll have your mom for your whole childhood, so that’s probably gonna be pretty cool.”

 

“Severa…”

 

“Gods, you’re going to be so spoiled, even when you’re just the worst child in the world. And always remember that your parents love you. Even if you forget.” Severa motioned to hand the baby back to her mother. “Here’s your kid back. I should get something to eat, and I think Lucina wanted to see me later, or whatever.”

 

Cordelia took the infant back from Severa. “Before you go, I just have one question.” Cordelia looked extremely serious. “In your future, was I...was I okay? Was I understanding?”

 

Severa had started walking away, and didn’t turn around. “...yeah, you were. You were perfect, like always.” And with that, she left, thinking about the mother she had lost, and the mother she had found. She felt envious at her present self, who was going to grow up without losing their parents.

 

_ But _ , she figured,  _ I have a family now, too. There’s mom and dad, even if they’re not my mom and dad. And there’s Lucina, too. _

 

She smiled.  _ It’s weird having a future to look forward to _ , she wondered idly, walking down the corridors to find her princess.


End file.
